You think you know pain ?
by Asrial
Summary: L'Autre menace Loki de lui faire découvrir la vraie signification de la Douleur. Loki a de quoi lui en remontrer. Et le lui explique. Graphiquement et en couleur. meme Thanos prend peur. crack fic. un petit Os de "comment ca aurait pu finir". Juste parce que je craque au boulot.


You think you know pain ?

L'autre se rapprocha de Loki.

Sa voix sifflante était désagréable pour le prince.

Il l'avait toujours trouvée extrêmement insupportable.

Elle lui rappelait presque celle de Sif un peu.

Il frissonna de dégout.

"- Vous pensez avoir souffert, il vous fera comprendre que vos souffrances n'étaient qu'un moindre mal."

Loki haussa un sourcil.

Avec calme, il se déroba lorsque l'autre voulu poser sa main sur lui et le renvoyer dans son corps astral dans son être de chair.

Un peu surprit, l'Autre recula d'un pas.

"- Si je pense avoir souffert ?" L'outrage était évident sur le visage de Loki. " Si je pense avoir souffert ?"

L'autre fit machinalement un pas en arrière devant la colère manifeste du jotun. Qu'avait-il déclenché sans le savoir ?

"- Faisons un petit état des lieux voulez vous ? Vous avez passés presque une année à me torturer dans tous les sens à me faire me déchirer la gorge de mes cris."

Le sourire satisfait de l'Autre embrasa le regard bleu de Loki. Un peu de vert revint dedans.

"- C'est une bonne entrée en matière, Asgardien…"

Sans s'occuper de l'Autre Loki compta sur ses doigts.

"- J'ai été marié deux fois, de force. Ma première épouse est morte et j'ai dû manger son cœur. Ma seconde épouse é divorcé après que mon père est fait assassiné mon fils par son jumeau transformé en loup et que ce dernier se suicide se désespoir. Pendant ce temps il a utilisé les entrailles de mon enfant pour m'attacher sous un serpent qui faisait couler son venin dans mes yeux. Pendant un siècle."

Le sourire de l'autre diminua quelque peu. Ok, c'était moche.

"- Mon premier fils est un cheval."

Ça c'était drôle.

"- Issus d'un viol. Par un cheval.

Ho….

"- Mon second fils est un loup, le troisième un serpent et tous les deux m'ont été arraché pendant que mon ainé a été réduit en esclavage par son grand-père. "

Heu… il abusait pas un peu le petit prince là ? L'autre ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

"- Ma fille est à moitié morte et pour ne pas la perdre j'ai conquis un Royaume entier en moins de douze heures pour la mettre sur le trône de la Mort."

Loki ne vit pas Thanos bondir sur ses pieds et le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

Quoi de quoi ?  
Beau papa ? Loki était son beau papa ?

"- En remerciement de mes bons soins pour ma fille adorée, Odin m'a punis en m'empêchant de la revoir jamais ! Sauf si je meurs ! Je ne peux la revoir que de temps en temps !"

Comment ça il ne pouvait la revoir que de temps en temps ? Comment ca ?

"- Tout ça parce que ma petite princesse ne peux pas voir sa maman se suicider tous les trois jours pour aller la voir ! J'ai été obligé d'abandonner la petite fille que j'ai mis au monde dans le royaume de la mort alors qu'elle n'avait pas 14 ans !"

Pas beau-papa. Belle-maman.

L'autre jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Thanos.

Il commençait à lui faire peur le petit prince là….

Il se recula peureusement près du Titan qui fixait le prince avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fascination.

"- Sur les six enfants que j'ai mis au monde, je les ai TOUS perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause d'Odin ! Et quant à ceux que j'ai engendré, je n'ai pas pu d'avantage les élever !"

Thanos n'en revenait toujours pas.

Loki était la maman de sa douce déesse ?

Mais…mais….S'il disait ça à sa Dame la Mort, elle lui ferait la tête ! Même qu'elle pourrait refuser ses offrandes ! Et même ne plus vouloir de lui !

Holala… il allait devoir se faire pardonner là !

Une fille, même sa Dame, ça ne prenait pas bien du tout qu'on fasse du mal à sa mère.

Et Loki continuait toujours.

Il en était venu à suivre l'Autre et lui tapait sur le torse du bout du doigt.

"- J'ai grandi avec Thor, ce crétin imbécile qui ne voit pas ce qui est sous son nez, surtout pas quand il s'agit de sentiments. Ha ! Et n'oublions pas mon adoption ! Le fils du roi jotun, trop petit, un avorton, laissé à mourir mais récupéré par Odin pour être utilisé plus tard. Et qui apprends ce qu'il est par accident. Et que fait papa au lieu de rassurer ? Il DORT ! Et quand enfin fiston pète un câble qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'en fout ! Mais venant d'un type qui a fait coudre par son ainé les lèvres de son cadet, qu'est-ce que ça a d'étonnant après tout." Ça avait été dit sur le ton de la conversation. " ET JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE SOUFFRIR ?"

L'autre fit un bond en arrière.

Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour calotter le corps Astral et le renvoyer dans sa boite de chair.

Thanos lui hurla immédiatement dessus.  
Non mais il était malade ? S'il cabossait encore plus sa belle maman, sa Dame avait le pendre par les boyaux ! Et si belle-maman avait décidé de s'approprié Midgar, il était hors de question de tout détruire ! Fallait rappeler les Chitauris !

L'autre ne comprenait plus rien.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

C'était lui qui commençait à connaitre la douleur.

Loki se rematérialisa soudain devant lui.

"- JE N'AI PAS FINIT ! Je suis un Jotun ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je suis hermaphrodite."

L'Autre s'enfuit en courant.  
La description exhaustive par le jotun d'un coup de pied dans les parties mit en parallèle avec celle d'un accouchement puis les détails les plus glauques des menstruations avec description des caillots de sang firent vomir jusqu'au Thanos.

Livides, l'Autre et le Titan finirent par demander grace.

C'était trop affreux pour qu'ils en subissent davantage.

"- Et même l'Advil ça sert à rien ! Alors venez pas me dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la douleur…."

"- Oui belle maman." Geignit le Titan Fou, en sueur.

"- Belle maman…Comment ça belle maman ?" Puis il comprit. "OSE T'APPROCHER DE MA FILLE ET JE TE CHATRE !"

Thanos estima que la fuite était la meilleure des solutions.

Sur terre, lorsque Selvig parvint à ouvrir le Portail, rien n'en sortit.

Il resta ouvert une petite heure puis se referma.

Les Avengers se grattèrent le crane.

Quoi ?


End file.
